Geographic data is increasingly used to provide geo-spatial data to a wide variety of business, government, and academic applications. Increasingly, remote Global Navigation Satellite System (GNSS) receivers are used to collect position data in a wide variety of electronic devices. For example, the GNSS receivers are now incorporated into cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), dedicated navigation devices, surveying instruments, construction equipment, etc. Additionally, GNSS receivers are often used to monitor the geographic position of high value items such as vehicles, laptop computer systems, or even packages which are being shipped. Thus, there are a wide variety of commercially available devices which utilize satellite navigation technology.
However, satellite navigation systems may be considered “dual-use” technology which means that the satellite navigation system may be used in a commercial, or military, application. As an example, a group or nation may convert a commercial satellite navigation device to a military purpose as a low-cost alternative to acquiring a military satellite navigation device with a dedicated military function. This also subverts monitoring of weapons proliferation, especially the proliferation of precision guided weapons.